Longing Memories
by xTheForgottenx
Summary: What if Kenshin was not the only one who was found by Hiko Seijiro at the Tokugawa Era? Inserted an orig. character and twisted the plot. Genre may be subjected to change. Pls. R&R. Thanks. ^^


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa, minna. ^_^ Here is my story which I've been wanting to write since last year (I think). And now, finally with some inspiration from my friend, I was able to start writing. Oh, and by the way, the writer's block is out of my head (well, for now). ^^ Ok, now about the story. I decided to insert an orig. character and twist the plot of the story starting from the OVA series. So, this chapter may contain major spoilers in the first part of the OVA series. But don't worry; I'll try to lessen the spoilers in the next chapters. Moving on, I want to thank two of my friends for helping me. D_stalker for editing my fic. and to Lordhimura for giving me infos and inspiring me to write. Thanks a lot. ^.^

Disclaimer: All the characters of Rurouni Kenshin except Setsuna (she's mine) belong to the great Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Lastly, please review. Well, as a writer, I really love reviews. ^__^ So, read on.

Longing Memories

Chapter 1: That Fateful Night

            It was a usual cold and dark night, as a certain purple-haired slasher with deep amethyst eyes, surrounded by the now safe yet unchanging atmosphere, wandered by the streets of Edo. Yatouji Setsuna, an ex-assassin of the recently ended era, pondered at her memories, and how her life slowly changed from being the lone survivor of her tribe up to her becoming the Shadow Slasher, that most of the brave warriors feared.

~ * ~ * ~ Longing Memories ~ * ~ * ~

            The night was dangerous as the war during the Tokugawa Era continued its rampage of death, spreading its bloodstained taint everywhere. A little figure wearing a cloak, covered beneath the darkness of the shadows, sword in hand, ran as fast as she could to hide herself from the violence lurking around the corner. After some time, she found a quite safe place for her to hide. There, she grasped her cloak tighter and didn't dare to make any noise so as to not let herself get noticed.

            At that moment, she saw a group of travelers being attacked by bandits. They slayed them without mercy. After a while, only three women and a young boy were left. The boy picked up a sword and tried to protect the women but one of them pulled him and covered him with her arms, thus protecting him instead. One of the women screamed, before one of the bandits finally silenced her forever with a messy slash. 

            The boy looked horrified as one of the bandits came nearer to them. "Don't look!" the girl heard the woman protecting the boy said. "Please, this boy…" said the other girl trying to protect the two but gets slashed by the man. The only woman left told the boy, "Shinta… Shinta… You're so young, you couldn't possibly choose. You will be spared. Find meaning in your life, unlike those who died here today. Shinta… live." The man then pulled the woman. He stabbed the sword through her neck and she falls down. "Live, Shinta…for…me," she said before she died.

            Seeing this, the girl hiding tightened her grip on the sword she held in her small hands. Then her eyes widened when she saw another man moving with lightning speed slashed all the other bandits around. "Who are you!?" the last one left asked. The man replied, "No point introducing myself to the dead." Then he slashed him, leaving no bandits alive. Then the man approached the boy. "Fate brought us here. I've avenged their deaths. No grief or damnation can ever bring back the dead. Be thankful you survived. This is a common place," the man said as he flicked the blood off his sword in an ancient shiburi movement, one that proved his advanced sword skills. Then he went away, with thoughts in his mind.

            The girl heard the conversation and decided not to talk with the boy for the mean time. "Maybe tomorrow…" she said as she looked for another place to rest on, preferably a tree, as it was the nearest she could find.

The next morning

            The girl woke up and looked for the young boy from last night. After sometime, she spotted the killing ground and saw many wooden crosses marking the ground. It took her a moment to realize that they were actually grave markers. She also saw the swordsman talking to the boy. "It's no consolation that I was taught Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu to save anyone at times, but I can be assured the burials of victims. You dug graves for the bandits as well as your parents?" the man asking the boy. "These are slave traders. My parents died a year ago of disease. Once they seize living, they're nothing but corpses, regardless of being traders when alive," the boy answered. "What are those for?" the man pointed at three stones arranged in a row. "Kasumi, Akane, and Sakura. I knew them briefly. I had to protect them even if it cost me my life, but they protected me. They asked that I be spared since I'm a child. That's why… They deserve decent stones, but these were all I could find. I can't even offer them flowers." 

            The man walked to the stones and poured down the sake he has from the bottle. "It's a shame that they couldn't enjoy the taste of a good sake. I'm offering them what I can." A moment of solemn silence fell over them as they prayed for the souls of the dead. And then… "Thank you," the boy finally said. 

            The man suddenly sensed another person's presence. "Whoever you are, show yourself." Both the man and the boy turned around to see a girl wearing a cloak and sword in her right hand. Then the girl walked towards the grave and laid her sword in the middle. "I saw what happened last night." She started. "I see…" responded the boy. "This is what I can only offer." Then the man spoke up, "Offering a sword to the dead. Seems like the practice of the tribe of swordswomen. Tell me your name." "Setsuna, Yatouji Setsuna," she answered. "I'm Hiko Seijiro, a swordsman." "Swords…" the boy murmured thoughtfully. Turning to him, he said, "Even though you couldn't protect the ones you loved, you were given these three. Your hands have been entrusted to the dead, but not their lives. You are forced with their responsibility. Find the strength in yourself in order to hold your own and protect others." _"Protect…" _Setsuna thought. "Boy, your name?" "Shinta." "Not quite appropriate for a warrior. You shall be known as 'Kenshin' from now on." "Kenshin…" "You'll have the finest weapon." 

            Turning to Setsuna, he said, "And you?" "I don't have anywhere to go." "Then come with us." She raised her head and nodded, "Alright." Altogether, the three walked away from the grave each with thoughts in their mind. Hiko thought about having two new warriors who will finally bring an end to the era that people dreaded while both Setsuna and Kenshin thought of their new beginning in life.

Author's Notes: There, the first chappy. So, how was it? E-mail or review me for suggestions and comments. Flames are allowed, I guess… Anyway, next chapter will be up by next week. Til then, ja. ^.~


End file.
